


Jealous

by Rapney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Fluff, Jealous, M/M, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapney/pseuds/Rapney
Summary: Chan no puede ocultar sus celos cada que Felix se acerca a Chang Bin.





	Jealous

**Chan no era una persona que se enojara con facilidad. Pero nunca faltan las excepciones.**

 

—Channie ¿Estas molesto? **—Preguntó el más pequeño en un canturreo.**

 

—¿Molesto? ¿Por qué debería? **—Se hiso el tonto.**

 

—¿Es en serio? **—Cuestionó—** Estás siendo muy indiferente conmigo, te conozco Chan. Estás molesto.

 

**Chan resopló.**

—¿Y qué si estoy molesto? **—Preguntó bufando—** Da igual, mejor vete con Chang Bin.

 

**Felix sonrió.**

 

**Ahí estaba el problema. Celos, el mayor estaba celoso.**

 

—Aww, mi cangurito está celoso **—Canturreó abrazándolo.**

 

—N-No estoy celoso **—Dijo sonrojado.**

 

**Felix volvió a reír, se sentó en las piernas de su novio y empezó a llenarlo de besos por toda la cara.**

 

—Escúchame, Chang Bin es sólo un amigo.

 

—¿Y si le gustas?

 

—Tiene novio **—Confesó—** Se llama Min Ho. Y aunque no fuera así no saldría con él, te amo y no te dejaría por nadie.

 

—Felix, yo... También te amo **—Susurró con una sonrisa.**

 

**Finalmente rompieron la poca distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios. Su discusión había terminado.**

 

**No tenía porqué estar celoso. Después de todo, Felix sólo tenía ojos para él.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?
> 
> Bien, a decir verdad esto es lo primero que escribo desde esta plataforma así que no se muy bien como funciona pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado :3
> 
> ¡Chau!


End file.
